


Forest

by bellachanmustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellachanmustdie/pseuds/bellachanmustdie
Summary: Gerard’s a professional thief and he accidentally stole something from Frank.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my wattpad account. And I suck giving titles to my fics, sorry.

_"For the record, I really hate your hair.”_

Gerard gave out a low chuckle. “Why, you don’t like it baby bro?” he replies in a very low voice, pressing the high-end earpiece a bit deeper than necessary. He re-adjusts the inconspicuous microphone hidden under his collar. Mikey will act as his immediate reinforcement if something in his mission goes wrong and he is currently watching him from somewhere outside with his mighty binoculars.

 _“You’re an agent, G,”_ Mikey annoying states the fact which made Gerard rolls his eyes. _“And I could see you’re rolling your eyes. Don’t you think people around will easily remember you?”_

Gerard then surveys the grand gallery room with various art pieces made by a very famous artist. Their objective for tonight is to steal the most expensive painting from the artist which is famously known as the  _Tesla’s House_.

“I don’t care, M. Red fucking suits me. And besides, they caught my image a month ago. I need to change my style. The news can’t fucking shut their mouths about how awesome my teal roots are.”

 _“Wait, you mean, awful?”_ Mikey retorts, chuckling low in the other end of the line. _“So –”_

“Wait,” Gerard cuts him. “I think I already saw Lindsey.”

_“Really? So that means –”_

“Yes. The private auction is over. Someone already bought her Tesla’s House,” Gerard confirms what Mikey thinks had already happened. “Oh, and she’s so hot.”

Mikey blinks. _“Who?”_

“Lindsey Ballato,” Gerard tells. “Ooh, I love her red lips and she’s an artist, totally my type.”

Mikey snorts. _“Yeah, totally your type if you're straight. You are gay so...”_

“Shut up. Wait, I gotta go,” Gerard starts to walk casually around the gallery. “I only need fifteen minutes and a minute to make a show. Call me exactly after sixteen minutes.”

 _“Aye aye captain!”_ Mikey replies. _“Take care G.”_

“Love you too, baby bro,” Gerard quickly says before he ended the call. He continues to walk around the room, pretending to be interested in all the paintings hanging in the wall. In reality, he would really like to spend so much time looking at each painting, but he cannot afford to be distracted, no matter how impressive each painting is.

After showing the VIP pass he stole from someone earlier to the security, he enters the next room where Ballato’s expensive art pieces that were sold from the private auction just a few minutes ago. Very casually, Gerard strolls around again, looking at each art piece with feign interest until he stopped at the last artwork – Tesla’s House.

Gerard is now convinced why their client wants that piece of art. It is rumoured that the starting bid was at half a million dollars and he now wonders how much it got sold. He feels bad for whoever bought it because within a few minutes, he will steal it. Gerard can’t hide his excitement anymore.

“It’s impressive, right?”

Startled by the new voice, Gerard looked to his left and saw a guy wearing a bad suit and eyeglasses.

“Oh, I’m Frank. Frank Iero,” the guy – Frank, introduces himself. The guy looks so young, but Gerard quickly notices the back of his hands are heavily inked. He’s probably only in his 20s. “I’m a guest here. How about you?”

Gerard was immediately drawn at his lips and then his eyes. He’s really cute, totally his type. Before Gerard can process the sudden turn of events, he accidentally gave Frank his real name.

“Gerard?” Frank repeated, smiling shyly at him.

Gerard cleared his throat. “Yeah, just Gerard,” he says, refusing to say what his last name is.

“Well, nice meeting you, Gerard,” Frank says, offering his right hand. Gerard gladly shook it. “So do you like the Tesla’s House?”

Gerard nods. “Yeah. It’s amazing,” he says, glancing at his watch. Only two minutes are left before the show he prepared starts. All the young agent had to do is press the button he hid inside his pocket and the lights around the whole building will go out and no one will be able to use any mobile phones within two minutes. In that very short time frame, all the security features installed inside the gallery will also not work and Gerard will have the opportunity to take the painting away.

“You looked distracted, is there something wrong?” Frank asks, looking sincere. Gerard can’t help but to smile at the young lad.

“You’re adorable, Frank,” Gerard says, tucking some strand of his hair behind his right ear.

Frank blushes, unconsciously licking his lower lip. Gerard can’t help it and since he has poor self-control, he brushes his thumb against the corner of Frank’s lips. Frank blinked, looking flushed and innocent.

“Uhm...” Frank swallowed, and he’s looking at Gerard. “What are you doing?”

But Gerard didn’t offer any reply. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Frank. It was chaste and Frank seems to freeze for a moment before Gerard felt he is pressing back.

And then Gerard pressed the button and the lights are suddenly gone.

And so are his lips against Frank’s.

In under a minute, Gerard operates similar to his previous missions. And as expected, people panicked and tried to use their phones but to no avail. Without finding any troubles, Gerard removed the painting from the wall and sneaked out of the private room. He then quickly put the said painting under the rolling table with a special hidden compartment exactly the same size of the painting in which Ray, another agent who is pretending to be someone who works in the gallery will push out from the gallery and then out of the building.

He winked at Ray when he saw him and then Ray pushes the table out. He estimates that he only has less than a minute to sneak out from the building completely before the lights inside the gallery return, and so is the security. As a professional thief, that time is enough to flee from the scene.

It’s too bad though that he had to go now. It was nice meeting Frank and he regrets kissing him to create a distraction so he can steal the painting. He imagined kissing Frank in a completely different circumstances and preferably with less clothes.

Gerard’s already out of the building when Mikey phoned him.

_“Mission accomplished. James’ already got the painting. Expect it in our meeting place in fifty minutes.”_

“Sounds good,” Gerard replies as he tries to hail a cab.

_“Okay, so –”_

“GERARD!”

Gerard turned around and saw that Frank’s running towards him.

 _“Who’s that, G?”_ Mikey asks from the other line.

“Shut up,” Gerard retorts, eyes growing big because what if Frank is a cop? He doesn’t understand why the hell Frank followed him. “Hey Frank –”

“You asshole,” Frank hissed. “Why did you kiss me?”

 _“What?”_ Mikey asks, surprised. Clearly his baby brother is listening intently from the other line. “ _And who’s Frank?”_

“I’m sorry, Frank, I –” Gerard apologizes, breathing a sigh of relief because it's a good thing Frank didn't turn out to be a  cop. Now he need to speed things up because he really need to go away right the fuck now.

“That’s my first kiss!” Frank yells, completely exasperated. “You are my first kiss!”

Gerard blinks. Frank completely caught him off-guard with what he just said. “Seriously?”

“Yes!” Frank says, throwing his arms up.

“Oh.” Gerard really doesn’t have any idea what to say to that. Frank is truly innocent and now Gerard feels like a jerk because Frank deserves to have his first kiss from someone he truly likes, not someone like Gerard who used that opportunity to steal the painting.

Frank took Gerard’s silent as a bad thing. “Oh now what? Are you gonna laugh at me?” This time, Frank crosses his arms. “You think why the fuck that at my age I still never been kissed by anyone, huh?”

“No,” Gerard immediately says. “It’s cool that because you’re saving that or whatever your reason, and I truly regret kissing you.”

Gerard saw Frank wilted by what he said. “Oh,” Frank head hang low, his shoulders sags and Gerard’s heart ache seeing him like that. “I get it.”

“No,” Gerard says. “I completely said that part wrong, not that I regret it or what. It was great and – ”

“Stop,” Frank says, voice strangely low and calm. “It’s okay. Goodbye Gerard. It’s cool meeting you.”

Frank turned around and starts to walk away. But Gerard immediately followed him, grabbing his wrist. “Wait, Frank!”

Gerard pulled him against him which made Frank turned around and Gerard leaned down and kissed him again. Frank was surprised once again but after a few moments he closed his eyes and starts to kiss Gerard back.

They kissed until they are breathless and pulled away. “Is this okay?” Gerard asks. Frank opened his eyes and he looked like someone who just saw something amazing happened right before his eyes.

“Yeah,” Frank says a bit breathless.

“Okay,” Gerard leaned down and kissed him again.

“Will I see you again?” Frank asks, now feeling bold as he cups Gerard’s cheeks. “And I have a feeling you are the reason why Tesla’s House suddenly vanished.”

Gerard smirks, kissing Frank once again. Something inside Gerard feels that there is something special about Frank. “Not when I see you first, Frank. And this won’t be our last kiss.

Frank smiles and he’s the most beautiful thing that Gerard saw tonight. Even the beauty and worth of Tesla’s House won't compare to what he accidentally stole from someone that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Read the Sequel: [Get the Gang Together](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10322849) :)


End file.
